Fireworks is a new and improved variety which has resulted from definite breeding programs and experiments carried on by me in my greenhouses at 821 Walnut Street, Batavia, Ill. Our experiments commenced in March, 1977 and are being carried on continuously. This seedling, 78.times.027A (C-10), resulted from a cross between Frank Headley, an unpatented, variegated foliage dwarf geranium and Stadtbern, an unpatented standard zonal geranium.
Asexual reproduction of Fireworks has been accomplished from vegetative cuttings in my greenhouses in Batavia, Ill. Examination of plants so propagated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Fireworks are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.